haikyuufandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Manual de Estilo
"Este é o '''Manual de orientação de estilo'."'' O '''manual de orientação' de estilo foi criado para ajudar todos os colaboradores e mostrar-lhes o que se espera que seja nas páginas do artigo que são criados no Wiki Haikyuu.'' Layouts da Página do Artigo Páginas de Personagens * Infobox — Você pode verificar aqui a lista com os infobox usados para cada personagem. **Não use o conversor de google para encontrar a altura do personagem em pés porque o conversor de google pode converter cm para pés apenas, não pés e polegadas. * Aparência '''— O que o personagem parece * '''Personalidade — A personalidade do personagem (o que ele/ela como age, sua natureza) * História— A história de um personagem ** Por favor, escreva isto em tempo passado. * Enredo — A linha do enredo do personagem. ** Por favor, escreva o enredo em tempo presente. ** Cada arco deve ser listado em cabeçalhos separados (Arco Formação Time Colégio Karasuno, Interhigh, Arco Expedição Tóquio, Arco Preliminar de Primavera) * Estatísticas — As habilidades do personagem. ** Quando disponível, use este modelo para mostrar as estatísticas do jogador. ** Cada habilidade deve ser listada em cabeçalhos separados. * Trivia — Fatos triviais sobre o personagem * Quotes — Citações importantes atribuídas ao personagem * Criação e conceito — A criação e o conceito do personagem. ** Somente adicione-o se as informações oficiais tiverem sido dadas. * Observações — As aparências do personagem no manga e/ou anime. *'Referências' — As fontes de onde a informação é tirada. :Categorias — Somente os seguintes itens podem ser usados para categorizar páginas de personagens: Personagens, Personagens Masculinos / Personagens Femininos, quaisquer escolas/ organizações às quais eles pertencem e que pertencem atualmente e suas posições (Bloqueadores de Meio, Wing Spikers, Setter, Liberos, Capitães, Vice Capitães) Empregos Páginas do capítulo * Infobox — A caixa de informações que deve ser usada para os capítulos de mangá pode ser visualizada aqui. * Visão geral — Um breve resumo do capítulo (um resumo do enredo). * Enredo — O resumo completo do capítulo. * Estréia — Lista os personagens que estrear no capítulo atual ** Se seus nomes / nomes completos não forem dados, escreva: "nome ainda não revelado" ou "somente último / primeiro nome" * Aparições — Liste os personagens na ordem de aparições que já foram estrearam nos capítulos anteriores e estão aparecendo no capítulo atual. * Notas do Capítulo ** Trivia — Informações triviais sobre o capítulo. ** Revelações de personagens — Informação que foi revelado sobre o personagem no capítulo. :Categorias — Somente os seguintes itens podem ser usados para categorizar as páginas dos capítulos: Capítulos, Manga, volume onde estão incluídos ou Capítulos ainda não em tankōbon, arcos (Arco Formação Time Colégio Karasuno, Interhigh, Arco Expedição Tóquio, Arco Preliminar de Primavera) Páginas de volume * Infobox — O infobox que deve ser usado para as páginas de volume pode ser visto aqui. * Capítulos '''— List of Chapters: A list of all the chapters included in the volume * '''Personagens de capa — Personagens retratados na frente, na parte traseira e na tampa lateral * Sinopse '— Um breve resumo do capítulo (um resumo do enredo). * '''Galeria '— Uma galeria de imagens e/ou extras incluídos no volume * 'Trivia '— Informações triviais sobre o capítulo * 'Referências '— As fontes de onde a informação é tirada. :'''Categorias — Somente o seguinte pode ser usado para categorizar páginas de volume: Volumes, Manga, número de volume Páginas de Episódio * Infobox — A caixa de informações que deve ser usada para os Episódios do Anime mangá pode ser visualizada aqui. * Visão geral — Um breve resumo do episódio (um resumo do enredo). * Enredo — O resumo completo do episódio. * Estréia — Liste os personagens que estrear no episódio * Aparições: 'Cabeçalhos separados para Personagens, Locais * '''Notas do Episódio: '''Cabeçalhos separados para Revelações de Personagens, Trivialidades, Erros, Diferenças entre Anime e Manga :'Categorias — Somente os seguintes itens podem ser usados para categorizar as páginas dos episódios: Episódios, Anime, temporada, arcos (Arco Formação Time Colégio Karasuno, Interhigh, Arco Expedição Tóquio, Arco Preliminar de Primavera) Notas * Todas as parcelas de capítulo e episódio e visões gerais devem estar em tempo presente, a menos que seja um flashback. * Nas parcelas / visões gerais, consulte os personagens pelos seus nomes mais utilizados. Ex: Sawamura Daichi seria Daichi; Kageyama Tobio seria Kageyama; Sugawara Koshi seria Sugawara.